


Let Me Count the Ways

by youaremyworldlois



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Bawson - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaremyworldlois/pseuds/youaremyworldlois
Summary: Mike and Ginny are engaged and there's planning to do but in the meantime there's no reason they can't still have some out of wedlock, spontaneous, adult fun.





	Let Me Count the Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monkshoodr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkshoodr/gifts).



> For Rachel monkshoodr who's writing I always enjoy so I hope they find enjoyment in this in return!

Mike stared down at the paper in front of him willing his hand to move in some semblance of intelligent language but all he did was stare some more at the previous scratched out attempts at writing his speech.

He was great at speeches, _fantastic_ even.

This was a well known fact but now Mike was starting to think it was his on the fly cockiness that made it all work.

This was, perhaps, the worst time to be coming to this realization.

This was going to be one of the most important speeches of his life and everything that he wrote down just didn’t seem quite right.

Yeah he’d done the marriage thing before but he’d been forward thinking enough back then to stick to saying the traditional vows.

Ginny had wanted them to say their own piece at the altar so writing their own vows it was. It seemed like a fantastic idea when he agreed because everyone knew he was _great at speeches_ , but here he was, red in the face with frustration.

He just wanted it to be perfect.

He felt so much for her and he knew their day would be beautiful but he was still stuck with a blank page. Mike sighed and wondered if he would be staring at the same blank piece of paper all the way to the actual big day.

His mind started to wander. Mike knew, _he knew_ that if he botched this speech, he would have every year of the rest of his life to think of an anniversary speech to make up for it but he preferred to start out his life with Ginny on a high note thank you very much.

His mind wandered some more. Ginny. Beautiful Ginny. Not perfect, and neither was he, but perfect for him.

Two people that understood each other that wanted to share a life.

Mike willingly continued with his daydreaming and settled more comfortably into where he was sitting on the couch in nothing but his sweatpants and if Ginny came home and his shirtless-ness prompted her into distracting him…well it wouldn’t be his fault.

With a half smile on his face and the pen still clasped in his hand Mike’s mind traveled to the first time he kissed Ginny.

Or rather, the first time Ginny kissed him.

Mike wasn’t Ginny’s teammate anymore but he was still her friend, her best friend if you heard her say it (which Mike had and it caused what he thought was his cold dead heart to expand three sizes and a grin to match to appear on his face).

In the aftermath of his retirement Ginny would end up at his place more often than not.

She still sought his advice even though he wasn’t her catcher anymore. She appreciated Livan for his role in the team but Mike had become so important to her when it came to her time in the majors that she couldn’t simply stop seeking him out to bounce questions off of him.

They were on his couch watching ESPN and Mike was doing his level best to make Ginny laugh for no other reason than that he loved the sound.

Ginny was also trying to make him stop in the midst of her giggle attack by elbowing him and pushing at him until she ended up with one of her arms around his neck and one hand over his mouth, almost having completely climbed into his lap.

Ginny’s smile had slowly fallen until they were just staring at each other’s eyes; Mike’s beard tickling Ginny’s fingers and his lips grazing the center of her palm.

Mike thought he could pinpoint the exact second that Ginny made her choice as her eyes widened and a brightness entered her beautiful big brown eyes. He felt the air shift and his heart beat pick up from something other than their struggle from a minute ago as Ginny slowly shifted her hand until only her thumb was left grazing the center of his bottom lip.

She finally broke eye contact to shift her gaze to his lips and slowly leaned in to kissed him, slightly off center, soft and warm.

His hands automatically moving to grasp her waist to move her closer while her arms moved to encircle him fully around the shoulders.

The soft kiss quickly escalated as Ginny parted her lips to lick softly into his as Mike’s own lips parted to meet Ginny halfway.

They kissed and licked and parted and kissed again, noses aligning and bumping and lips clinging until both their lips felt bee stung. Ginny kissed him right where his beard met the apple of his cheek and he kissed her right on her chin, on that one dimple that wasn’t as obvious as the others but that he obsessed over just the same.

And then they hugged. They just hugged for a long time and without speaking with Ginny’s face tucked into his neck and his face buried in her hair.

The hugging shifted into horizontal snuggling, which turned into a nap, and when they woke up they kissed again. Nothing was awkward or stilted because they both knew it was time, time for them and time for something besides settling. Heart-bursting happiness was theirs to take and so they took it that afternoon.

 

The sound of the front door opening broke him from his woolgathering and he shifted so he was more or less sitting straight up against where he had stacked cushions against the couch armrest because, yes it was comfortable, but his back also needed the support even five years after officially retiring thank you very much.

Ginny stepped into the living room area in her usual choice of sports wear for her day out running errands.

It was the off season so her plans for the day had been the gym and then the hours she had promised she would spend with Evelyn at least several times a week so she could help them plan their wedding.

Her hair was down, a beautiful, if untamed, cloud around her head, and she looked frazzled, which was also her usual look after wedding discussions.

“Taking your afternoon nap sitting up Old man? That’s next level geriatric even for you.”

She had an easy grin on her lips as she stepped out of her shoes and started to move toward him.

“Look who’s talking, you look like you’re about to drop into a dead sleep any second now.”

“You’re right and that’s why I’m gonna join you.”

She had to pause right before presumably jumping on him as she saw the notebook with all his scratched out attempts at writing still on his lap. A sly grin from Ginny was his only warning and he was able to snatch the notebook away just as she tried to swipe it from his lap.

“Nope! Not happening, you’ll hear my fumbling attempts soon enough.”

He stuck the notebook between the couch cushions as Ginny finally did jump on his lap and half-heartedly tried to wiggle the notebook out, which led to Mike using tickling as his defense method of choice, which led to Ginny collapsing into his chest in a heap of breathless giggles.

Ginny sighed and kissed him on the cheek as she gave up her search. She shifted until she was comfortably settled and loosely wrapped her arms around his neck as she stared at him with a soft look on her face.

“You know I’ll love anything you end up saying because you’re the one saying it right?”

Mike slid his hands below her shirt and settled them on her smooth back, enjoying the way his hands were so big compared to her tapered back that he could practically span the entirety of it easy. Call him a caveman but he enjoyed what he enjoyed.

“That’s good to hear but chances are I’ll fumble it somehow.”

He closed his eyes so she wouldn’t see the actual worry there but he could still feel when Ginny shook her head from where she had settled it next to his.

“It’s going to make me cry either way and I am going to love it just so you know.”

Ginny lay with her entire weight settled on his chest as his hands continued to caress her back, each stroke reaching further up until has hands had basically lifted her shirt all the way to her upper back.

The feel of her skin settled him. Her nearness always making the world around them just slightly less loud and Mike realized that when they were standing at the altar and he was facing her ready to speak, the words that came to him would be just right because she would be looking into his eyes ready and willing to do this thing with him. He just hoped _her_ vows wouldn’t make him cry too hard.

 

Ginny was resting her weight on him, her face tucked in his neck, her whole body relaxed as he continued to move his hands up and down the butter soft skin of her back. He could feel her breath and each time she adjusted, whatever tiny the movement, as she rested on him. He loved her.

As their breathing deepened and Ginny’s own hands started to wander down his chest, Mike felt his balls draw up and his cock start to thicken. Ginny felt it too and he felt her smile against his neck.

Suddenly Ginny sat up with a huge grin on her face.

“Lets have sex.”

The second the words were out of her mouth she proceeded to pull off her top and throw it over her head, her upper half now completely naked to his surprise.

Mike groaned at the site of her breasts right over his face. He really was a lucky S.O.B.

Ginny took no time at all to push down his sweatpants and her leggings and then she had him in her hand. She pumped him as he stretched his legs out on the couch and then she slid onto him before he could take his next breath, a steady, hot glide as he entered her.

After taking just enough time to adjust to the feeling of him inside her and mumbling nonsense compliments about his size, she started pumping her hips up and down in a rapid rhythm.

He watched her thighs flex with her movements and he gave thanks to the universe that she was as energetic as she was, the warm glide of her pussy on him an incessant glide that had him gritting his teeth and clenching his core to keep him from coming to soon.

Mike heard a laugh come from Ginny in between her sweet, soft grunts and he had to ask.

“What’s could possibly be so funny while you’re riding my cock rook?”

Personally, Mike couldn’t stop staring at her plump, bouncing breasts, which made him very happy, but a laughing matter this was _not_.

“Nothing, its just that I really was planning to join you for a nap like five minutes ago.”

Mike grunted as he helped her keep her rhythm by grasping her by the waist and centering her as she used his shoulders as leverage, not once slowing down her thrusting hips. 

He was sure they could nap after but he didn’t bother to say it since, going by her whimpering and the tightening of her thighs on his hips, Ginny was about to reach her orgasm, her climax twisting her face into a mask of pleasure as she gasped and trembled over him.

Mike slid his hands down to her ass and enjoyed the way the voluptuous flesh flexed in his hands as her warmth slid on him over and over as she worked herself over the edge, squeezing him as he thrust up into her to quickly join her.

A deep groan rumbled in his chest as he came and felt the warmth spread through his limbs, his hands tightening on Ginny.

Her trembling had settled as she let his cock slip out of her and Mike was already lamenting having to move from the couch to keep from making a mess and leaving wet spots everywhere.

He didn’t give Ginny a heads up before he was wrapping her legs all the way around his waist and lifting her, standing up from the couch in one surprisingly smooth motion (his back might never be that of his youth but his knees had stopped being _quite_ as painful).

The only sign that Ginny wasn’t already asleep was the small squeak he heard in his ear and the small kiss she dropped in said ear before she settled her head on his shoulder as he moved up the stairs to their bedroom.

Mike hoped he’d enjoy Married To Ginny life as much as he was enjoying Engaged To Ginny life.

Mike was pretty optimistic in that regard because, even though they were two adults who’s personalities could clash sometimes, he no longer felt his future was empty without baseball ever since that afternoon when Ginny kissed him.

 

Part of [Days of Their Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158718/chapters/27592512) an Established Bawson collection

**Author's Note:**

> Happy #PitchSecretAdmirers Day! <3  
> You can find me by the same name on tumblr


End file.
